


Supernovas and Smithereens

by arrantknavess



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Groundhog Day, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Spoilers, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrantknavess/pseuds/arrantknavess
Summary: V switched on the car's autopilot mode and sat back, her heart feeling heavy. Literally."We've...done this before."Johnny tilted his head, a perplexed look on his face as he materializes onto the passenger seat. "The hell are you on about?"A glitch? Malfunctioning? Hallucinating? V shook her head, staring at her feet. She could've sworn she had just been shot in the chest by a guard and died. But as much as what just happened confused her, she couldn't exactly dwell on it. And the way she couldn't read the expression on Johnny's face disturbed her more than it should."Nothin'.", she muttered. "I think I'm  half-awake or some shit. It's probably nothin'."An hour later, V flatlines. All it took was a group of guards taking her out on the way to the elevator.Then she wakes up right after, in her car.Again. On the way to Arasaka tower. Again.And Johnny doesn't seem to remember what had just happened, even if V can still feel the pain of the bullets piercing her body, weighing her down.________________________A Groundhog Day au, can be read as platonic or romantic. Big spoilers for the secret ending!
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Supernovas and Smithereens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We've Been Here Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338369) by [angel_deux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_deux/pseuds/angel_deux). 



> "Where are you going, I don't mind  
> I've killed my world and I've killed my time  
> So where do I go? What will I see?  
> I see many people coming after me  
> So where are you going to, I don't mind  
> If I live too long I'm afraid I'll die  
> So I will follow you wherever you go  
> If your offered hand is still open to me
> 
> Strangers on this road we are on  
> We are not two, we are one."
> 
> \- Strangers, The Kinks

The neon lights of Night City were a bit blinding, if not irritating. Especially at that moment.

At the rooftop, after seeing Misty take her leave, V was left to make a decision. She could let Johnny and Rogue do the job, or she could end things in her own hands.

She sighed. "Think you oughta go with Rogue. Two of you got the best shot."

Johnny definitely didn't miss the crack in her voice, but he didn't miss a beat. "You absolutely sure? No goin' back on this, y'know."

The concern in his voice made V shiver, her heart aching. She stayed quiet as she stared at his feet, thinking things through. Her mind went back to when the two of them were at the junkyard, pondering about Johnny's hypothetical grave stone and what should've been written on it.

"The guy who saved my life," she'd said, with such softness and humility that was foreign to the both of them. The man had fiddled with his sunglasses, silent for a moment before he told her that he wished that was true.

The sheer shakiness on his voice when he said that had surprised her. Maybe it was the dim lights and the quiet air that had encouraged their sentimentality, but V knew at that moment that they've just been dying to be vulnerable with each other. To finally open up and say that they appreciate one another. 

She doesn't know why that moment occupied her mind in such a pressuring situation. Perhaps because it calmed her down.

"Kinda tough deciding which of your friends get to die, isn't it?"

V looked up and quirked an eyebrow at Johnny, wondering where he's going with that. He looks away, turns towards the view of Night City. He hasn't glitched once for the past three minutes, which is something to her. She can't tell if it represents something or if it's just her looking into the little things way too much.

"Good news is you got this old choom who's already dead. And he'd be honored to join you for a wild suicide run," he continued, a rather somber air about him despite the ghost of a smile on his lips. "You, me, and Arasaka tower. Kinda sounds like a Eurodyne lyric, I know, but trust me - we'll go fuckin' nova."

V bites back a smirk, for some reason. Pretty endearing of a choom like Johnny to make it clear that he's on her side, to hell and back.

She thinks for a moment, reflecting on the empty bottles of beer, the pills, and the glock on the coffee table beside her. If V was being honest, she'd say that suicide had been on her mind for a while now, ever since she started coughing blood. She could put everything to rest without hurting anyone else, and she was so fucking tired of everything else anyway.

"Which is why this is the best plan we've got in that case," said Silverhand, puffing a cigarette. "Unless you wanna go out without a bang."

Right, forgot that, thought V. Fuckin' mind-reader. She hated it when he'd reply to her thoughts without a warning. Makes her remember that her privacy was close to nonexistent at this point. But she couldn't say that the fact he doesn't need to guess what she's thinking wasn't reassuring in some weird, fucked up way. 

She shook her head, trying to focus on the possible situation Johnny had presented to her. Raiding Arasaka as a one man army? With a likely chance of dying before getting to the end? 

V thinks it's a horrible idea.

And then she thinks it's a preem idea.

She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as she scratched her chin. "If I gotta die, rather fall into my grave gun in hand and on fire. And not drag anyone down with me." 

Johnny nodded eagerly at that, finally smiling. 

"Huh, you just discovered what it takes to be a legend." 

He stood up, glitching for a second as he walked towards her and extends his flesh arm. She can almost hear him tell her to get off her ass and do the job, but in an endearing way. 

V grins -- Silverhand basically called her a legend -- and takes his arm, grabbing hold of it by the wrist. It was more of a gesture of sealing the deal than it was him pulling V up to her feet. 

No, it was a gesture of trust. Johnny gently squeezed her arm.

"Grab your iron," the construct said quietly as he phased out of her sight. "Let's mobilize."

V stood up and made her way to her car as she thought back to when she first met Johnny. How she thought he was an insufferable, narcissistic, hot shot parasite that's haunting her brain. 

She chuckled lightly, seeing how far they've come together. She'd do it all over again if she could.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a really long time and holy shit I'm rusty. But my love for greasy rockstar Johnny Silverhand came through. 
> 
> New chapter in a week or two! It's gonna be pretty long!!


End file.
